Barney.EXE (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Barney.EXE is a fan creepypasta most infamously known for being the polar opposite and competitor of Barney the Dinosaur and a killer Bus Driver. He has been on CFC since Episode 141, having been undefeated since. Power and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Barney.EXE Origin: Cartoon Fight Club Gender: Male Age: 69,000 years Classification: Nightmare Dinosaur, AR's The Most Infamously Known Fan Creepypasta, Susie's Dad, The Undefeated Character in Cartoon Fight Club, The Powerful Being in CFC, Your Worst Nightmare Powers and Abilities: Omniscience, Black Magic, Nightmare Torture, Mind Control, Emotional Manipulation, Master Combatant, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Exists only within the opponent's mind and it is stated that Barney.EXE can only be defeated by finding out his own worst fears), Summoning (Can summon anything that his opponent fears), Non-Corporeal (Can not be defeated via physical means), Reality Warping, Power Mimicry (Can empower himself with his opponents worst fears using his black magic, which was seen when Barney.EXE utilized the power of the Oxegen Destroyer to defeat Godzilla), Possibly Subjective Reality and Resistance to it (Scaling from Barney who has the former ability through his own imagination, AR also claims Barney wouldn't be affected by Dora the Explorer's own imagination despite Barney being an imaginary character, this is because while he is from her imagination, his own free will means that he is not "owned" by her imagination, directly countering it) Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Was the victory of the Creepypasta Free for All, which contained combatants such as Sonic.EXE, who had previously fought and lost to Sanic) Speed: Unknown, Possibly MFTL+ '(Scaling to Barney, who is comparable to DJ who used a space jet powered by Barney's magic to cross galaxies within minutes) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiversal Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Melee to Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters via AK-47 Standard Equipment: AK-47 and Balloons. Intelligence: Omniscient (Due to being an extension of his opponent's mind, he knows everything about his opponent and what they know beforehand.) Weaknesses: Fears Oompa-Loompas, Free form Jazz, and the real Barney. Notable Attacks/Technique: Will initially use his AK-47 in battle usually until its out of ammo, which then he'll either start to perform his other abilities or pull another one out nowhere and continue. Nightmare Torture: Due to his purpose, knowledge, and potent reality warping. He can summon anything his opponent fears or weaknesses and use however he wishes. He can also empower himself with said fear or weakness while gaining said fears/weaknesses strength and abilities. Others Notable Victories: Godzilla The Creepypasta Free for All Notable Losses: Mayron Legenrok Inconclusive Matches: MLG VS Creepypasta VS YTP (Saying about This Fight hasn't been done in CFC, so.) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax users Category:Hax Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Readers Category:Empathetic users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Existence Category:Reality Warpers Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:AnimationRewind Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons